


Friends with Lucifer.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [67]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate Mark and Oliver go to LA to try and Reagan. Will they find her along or with someone else?
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Friends with Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham. At the Hold up Mark walks into the bar followed by Mia and William as their walking in they can see the look on Kate's face and he walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm are right.  
Mark: Kate?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: It's just it's been three months since i chose to be with Sophie and i just.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I can't see to keep my mind off of Reagan.

(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: So why'd you chose Sophie over her?  
Kate: I thought being with Sophie was something i wanted.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: I'm not so sure anymore.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yeah well.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I just don't get it Mark.  
Mark: Do we ever actually get it.  
Kate: Well no.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: We'll find her. It's just a matter of knowing where she went.  
Kate: Yeah i know we will.  
Mark: Are right.

(As he's sitting there thinking he realize's something and can't believe Reagan would go there Kate seeing the look on Mark's face looks worried about him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I think i might know where Reagan is.  
Kate: Where?  
Mark: LA.  
Kate: What the hell is in LA?  
Mark: I think the question should be.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Who is in LA.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: His name is Lucifer.

(Kate looks at him and then laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Why the hell would she go there?  
Mark: Because Lucifer was there for her when we lost Ares and Santino.  
Kate: Oh. So you guys became friends with him.  
Mark: Not as quickly as some might think. But yes we did.  
Kate: I'm afraid of what kind of friends you two became to him?  
Mark: Friends with benefits type of thing.  
Kate: Wait people actually do that?  
Mark: Yes. And with as much as it is to do. It could also land you into trouble.  
Kate: What kind of trouble?  
Mark: Well. See this is where i would happily tell someone the person i had it with but given how it's you. Nope.

(She looks at him and then smacks him.)

Kate: You and Reagan?  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: It was just sex Kate. No feelings got involved.   
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I love Reagan i do. But not that way.  
Kate: Apparently you loved her enough to sleep with her.  
Mark: We had just lost two people we loved. And it didn't help that we were both drunk.  
Kate: Where were you when you got this Drunk?  
Mark: Lucifer's club. He noticed we had one to many and had his bartender cut us off.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Look at the time this happened she hadn't even met you yet. I mean yeah i talked about you. But she didn't know who you actually were until that night at Tommy's 

party.

(Flashback to a year ago over at Tommy Elliott's party Mark's there with the rest of the Crows looking around protecting Tommy Elliott.)

Mark: You'd think Elliott would of hired a security firm that actually likes him.  
Sophie: There aren't many of those.  
Mark: Oh well a man can dream.

(She looks at him and laughs as Mark sees someone he knows and excuses himself then walks over to her as he put his hand onto Tyler's shoulder getting him to turn and 

look at him.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Hey.

(He walks up to her and hugs her then pulls away from her. As Tyler turns and walks off.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. A guy really Mark?

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: I know and i'm sorry. I tried calling you to tell you that she was getting married.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: I really did try to call you.  
Kate: Yeah well. I didn't really wanna be contacted so. But then again.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: She told me there was no us and told me to move on.

(He looks at her and then over to Sophie and gets annoyed.)

Kate: I just.  
Mark: Like i said Kate i'm sorry.  
Kate: So am i.

(He smiles at her as he hugs her again then he pulls away from her and sees someone else he knows and laughs at her.)

Mark: Reagan Queen as i live and breath.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Mark!

(She walks out from the behind the counter and hugs him then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Wow look at you.  
Reagan: Well thank you.  
Mark: She's gorgeous right?  
Kate: Yeah. She is.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles. As she walks back behind the counter and Kate watches her getting Mark to laugh as he walks over to her.)

Mark: Sophie Moore who?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah sorry.  
Mark: What? Why?  
Kate: I don't know i just felt like i should say i'm sorry.  
Mark: You never have to apologize Kate.   
Kate: Yeah i know that. But i still felt like i had too.  
Mark: Yeah well like i said never apologize. Besides i think she really likes you.

(Kate looks over at her.)

Mark: And i can tell you like her. Even if you two did just meet.  
Kate: Yeah well. I was told to move on.  
Mark: And what better way to move other then with Reagan and no i don't mean use her.  
Kate: I wouldn't do that. I'm not Julia.

(He looks at her can tell she's still pissed off at her for that.)

Mark: I can't blame you for being so angry Kate.  
Kate: I know you can't.  
Mark: Anyway. At least.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Reagan's a good person. 

(She smiles at him as he pats her back then walks off and over to Reagan and hands her Kate's number and laughs.)

Reagan: She's gonna hurt you for this.  
Mark: If not being grateful. Give her call. Kate's not a bad person. I don't care what the dickhead back there say's.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He smiles at her and walks back over to his spot and talks with Tyler again. End of flash back.)

Kate: So your the one who gave her my number.  
Mark: I pled the fifth.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm so glad you had a lot faith for me and Reagan.  
Mark: Kind of hard not too. Given how much hell you were going through thanks to Sophie being married to Tyler.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: If you want i can go and talk to her.  
Kate: No i can do it.   
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: I mean i wouldn't mind you coming with me.  
Mark: You wanna see Kara too don't you?  
Kate: Maybe.  
Mark: Yeah are right come on.

(She laughs at him as they walk off. The following night in LA over at LUX's night club Mark Kate and Oliver walk in looking for Reagan.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: This place makes the Hold up look like nothing.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah well Lucifer he's well.  
Oliver: A prick.  
Mark: Not the word i was going to use but. He's that too.

(Kate starts laughing as they look around the bar and Mark sees someone and walks over to her. As he gets to her he taps her shoulder getting her to turn and look at 

him.)

Decker: Mark!  
Mark: How you doing Decker?

(She gets up and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Decker: What you doing here?  
Mark: Looking for a run away bartender.  
Decker: You're looking for Reagan?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Decker: I haven't seen her tonight.  
Mark: So she's back here in LA?  
Decker: Yeah she has been the last couple of months.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Decker: Any reason as to why that is?  
Mark: The woman behind me the one talking to Oliver.

(She looks at her.)

Decker: She's hot.  
Mark: She's also Reagan's ex.  
Decker: Oh.  
Mark: Kate's harmless.  
Decker: Oh good.  
Mark: It's just we're all really worried about her. And well.  
Decker: Yeah. Kate know a lot about your guys past with Maze and Lucifer?  
Mark: She knows a little bit about it.  
Decker: Good to know. So are you and?  
Mark: Veracity!?  
Decker: Yes. Are you two still together?  
Mark: Uh no. We broke up.  
Decker: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. I'm actually seeing someone else so.  
Decker: Who?  
Mark: I don't want to jinx it. It's new.  
Decker: Okay. So is Kate seeing anyone?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: No she just broke up with her girlfriend again.  
Decker: Oh that sucks.  
Mark: Yeah. The ex she was dating was the same ex from Point Rock.  
Decker: Sophie Moore!  
Mark: The very same.  
Decker: Wasn't she married at one time?  
Mark: She was.

(He looks back at Kate whose still talking with Oliver.)

Decker: Kate's in love with Reagan isn't she?

(Mark turns and looks at her again.)

Mark: She hasn't said anything. But i believe so. Why?  
Decker: Because i know where she is.  
Mark: Where?

(She points up and he follows her finger and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Keep her down her. Oliver!

(He walks off with him and they head up the stairs to the elevator as they get there he pushes for it to come down and get to them.)

Oliver: If she's up there i'm gonna kill him.  
Mark: I can't say that i blame you for that.

(Then they elevator reaches them and the doors open as they both walk on and he pushes for Lucifer's penthouse. Down by Kate she walks up to the bar and orders a drink 

once she's ordered it someone walks up to her and sits down next to her feeling someone next to her she turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Can i help you?

(She looks at her and then eyes her up and down. Chloe seeing it walks over to her and leans against the counter.)

Decker: Chloe Decker.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Kate Kane.  
Decker: You know Mark and Reagan speak highly of you.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as she looks at her.)

Kate: Do they?  
Decker: Well yeah. Mark said one day that you're one of his bestfriends.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: Yeah he's one of mine too. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost him.  
Decker: While he was in the mob. He could of lost his life alot.  
Kate: He had a lot of good friends there.  
Decker: You think Lucifer is one of those good friends.  
Kate: Probably not.

(She laughs at her.)

Decker: Didn't think so. You can go away now.

(The woman looks at her and then walks off.)

Kate: Don't like to share Detective?  
Decker: Not really no. But i know not to make a move on a friends ex. I don't care how drop dead gorgeous she is.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well thank you. And Reagan's lucky to have you for a friend.  
Decker: Actually in a lot of ways. I'm lucky to have her and Mark as friends.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Decker: After my divorce my ex husband had become a real jackass and didn't care whose feelings he hurt in order to get what he wanted.  
Kate: Sounds a lot like Reagan's Ex.  
Decker: Yeah she told us about Olivia Wentworth.  
Kate: Yeah. I've even met the bitch.  
Decker: Doesn't she just make you want to punch her lights out.  
Kate: And more.  
Decker: Ever thought about sending Batwoman after her?

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Thought had crossed my mind every now and then.  
Decker: Oh good.

(They laugh at the joke and then calm down as they continue to talk. Up in Lucifer's penthouse the elevator gets to his apartment and the doors open once their open 

both Mark and Oliver walk off of it. As they walk off they hear something in the bedroom and walk off towards it as they get there they see whose in the bed and get 

annoyed. Then they walk off and stand there. As their standing there. Mark calls out for Lucifer getting him to look up and then down at Reagan who looks off not sure 

of what to say.)

Reagan: Shit.  
Mark: Reagan Queen get your ass out here too.

(They both get up and start getting dressed once their dressed they walk out of the room and see both Mark and Oliver there.)

Reagan: Ollie!  
Oliver: Nice to know. You can still turn to Lucifer when things don't go your way.  
Reagan: I uh.  
Mark: See this is one thing i hate about break up's.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: We always go back to the person who screwed us up in the first place.  
Lucifer: Hey.  
Mark: What? You knew she had broken heart to began with and you still kept going after her.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Lucifer: Sounds like you were jealous?  
Mark: I'd need a lot more reasons to be jealous of you other then you sleeping with one of my bestfriends kid sister.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Lucifer: I was just saying.  
Mark: Reagan Kate's here.

(She looks at him and then Olive who nods his head at her.)

Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Her and Sophie broke up.   
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Because she's in love with you.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And she wasn't to happy when i told her about both of our past with him and Maze.  
Reagan: You told her about this?  
Mark: Someone had too.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: I just.

(Just then the elevator opens again and Kate walks off of it followed by Decker and Maze.)

Decker: Mark i'm sorry i tried to keep her downstairs.  
Mark: No it's fine. Whatever she would of walked in on would of been ruined by me and Oliver showing up.

(Kate looks at them and then looks at Reagan upset by it and then walks over to Lucifer and punches him sending him down as he goes down he turns and looks at her.)

Kate: You want her. You can have her.

(Then she turns and walks off. Hearing that Mark and Oliver look at each other.)

Oliver: Go.

(Mark rushes off after Kate.)

Mark: Kate!

(She gets to the elevator and walks on as the doors open and quickly closes the doors and pushes for the ground floor.)

Mark: Kate!

(He puts his head against the doors and then turns to look at Lucifer.)

Mark: You happy now?

(He looks at him and then looks off as he gets up.)

Maze: Why does it matter if they slept together?  
Mark: Because Kate's in love with Reagan and i have a feeling that both you and him knew that. But didn't bother to say anything.  
Maze: It wasn't our secret to tell.  
Mark: No no it wasn't. But that still didn't Lucifer the right to sleep with someone he knew damn well is still in love her ex. I mean he should know what it's like to 

fall for someones ex isn't that Lucifer.

(Then he pushes for the elevator to come up and get him as they all stand there not sure of what to say about what he said.)

Decker: What the hell are you talking about?  
Mark: He's in love with you Decker if only you'd pull your head of your ass long enough you'd see it. And would go running back to Dan every chance you get.

(Then the elevator opens and Mark walks on followed by Oliver who looks just as annoyed. As the doors close they head down to the club.)

Maze: Well i can't say i don't blame Mark for being pissed off at you Lucifer.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Lucifer: I just.  
Maze: It's one thing to do it when they had just met us. It's another thing to do it when you know she's still in love with someone else and is looking to hurt that 

very person.

Reagan: I.  
Maze: I get it Reagan she chose the ex. Over you but i remember this side of you. After the whole thing with your ex. And i don't mean the one who just left heart 

broken over you sleeping with this bonehead.

(She looks at her and then sits down on the arm of the couch.)

Reagan: I know i screwed up. I've screwed up a lot.   
Maze: And this is bad even for you.  
Lucifer: Seriously standing right here.  
Reagan: Lucifer shut up.

(He looks at her and backs off.)

Maze: You know i know there's something i wanna know?  
Reagan: What?  
Maze: Why'd you two break up? Because it's clear to me she still loves you and you're wasting your life away by partying and sleeping with him.  
Reagan: It's not like you were willing.

(She looks at her and then looks off as Decker's trying to keep from laughing.)

Maze: Shut up Decker.  
Decker: Sorry.

(Then the elevator opens and Mark walks off of it again and over to everyone.)

Mark: You happy now Lucifer?

(He looks at him.)

Maze: What?  
Mark: Kate is heading back to Gotham and wanting to go and get back together with Sophie.

(Reagan looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: And you.  
Reagan: I screwed up okay. He was there for me very much like he was back when we had lost both Ares and Santino.  
Mark: Yes i'm sure he was. It's amazing how he's sleeping with just about every woman out there when the woman he really wants to be with is standing right here.

(He looks at Mark and then looks off.)

Mark: She finally see your real face Lucifer?

(He looks off and then looks to Chloe.)

Mark: Oh god. She did.  
Decker: I saw it the day he killed Marcus Pierce.

(Mark looks at him and then to Reagan.)

Mark: Well it looks like you two found comfort in each other. So i guess i'm gonna go back to Gotham with Kate. Have a nice life Reagan.

(He turns and walks off as she stands there not sure of what to say. As he gets to the elevator he walks on and closes the door then heads back down to the club to go 

and out and meet up with Kate. Maze seeing the look on Mark's face and then looks at her roommate.)

Maze: Did you?  
Decker: Yeah. I'll go and talk to him. You stay up here with them.

(She nods her head down by the car Mark's talking with Kate trying to get her to calm down and get her to think clearly.)

Kate: She doesn't love me Mark. And she never did. She would rather do Devil boy up there. Or well you.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: What happened between me and Reagan happened a long time ago. We're just friends now. Besides that one night we slept together. Reagan's like a sister to me. I 

love her i do. Just not that way.

Kate: I heard you say you were seeing someone else.  
Mark: I am.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Like i said i don't want to say it'll jinx it.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You're dating Tyler.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Damn Sophie didn't date no bone head.  
Kate: She didn't. And did she know?  
Mark: She knows i like him and want to see where things go with us.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: Yes she knows we're seeing each other.  
Kate: Well that's great to hear. I'm happy for you.  
Mark: Thank you. Now Kate Rebecca Kane get back up into that Penthouse and go fight for your woman.  
Kate: I hate that you know my middle name.  
Mark: Blame Alice she told me.

(She looks at him and laughs. Kate laughs as she hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him as she sees Reagan walking towards them.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Mark can you give us a minute.  
Mark: Sure thing.

(He walks off to go and call Tyler to apologize for missing out on their date. Over by Kate and Reagan.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's not.  
Reagan: When me and Mark met him and Maze we were both going through a rough time.   
Kate: How?  
Reagan: We had both just lost the two people we love all thanks to John Wick and his need for Revenge and when Mark found out that they were both dead.  
Kate: He wanted to kill him.  
Reagan: Yeah but. Laurel and her dad talked him out of it. By saying revenge wasn't the best thing to do.   
Kate: Which one of them did he love?  
Reagan: He was in love with Santino. And John took away his chance at being with him.  
Kate: And you?  
Reagan: I had fallen in love with his enforce Ares.   
Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Kate when she was killed i was in the same mind frame of Mark and wanted to go and kill him. But very much like Mark i got stopped.  
Kate: Who?  
Reagan: Thea and my mother.

(She smiles at her.)

Kate: I look at you and think i know i screwed up when i choose Sophie over you and very much like you said that night at the Look out.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: I regret walking away from you. I mean don't get me wrong. I don't regret giving Sophie another chance i really don't. There's always going to be that one part 

of me that's always going to love her. 

Reagan: Kind of like with me and Ares.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: You know for what it's worth.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: You're both bad asses.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome.  
Kate: So you and?  
Reagan: It was just one night and we were both drunk.  
Kate: So what's that say for you and?  
Reagan: Like i said he's been there for me. I mean i didn't want to keep going to Mark. He's got his own problems.  
Kate: She loved him Reagan.  
Reagan: I know she did. But she still broke his heart when she choose brake up with him.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway.  
Reagan: I know this is has been said before. But.  
Kate: Yes you do.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Well i'm glad someone noticed.

(She laughs at her.)

Kate: Kind of hard not too.  
Reagan: Well.  
Kate: So sex buddies?

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Kate: That's a new one. I never would of figured you were the type.  
Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: Now i want one of those.

(She goes to walk off but Reagan grabs her and pulls her back in.)

Reagan: Only if it's with me.  
Kate: I don't know. 

(She pulls her shirt up and looks at her stomach.)

Kate: Okay.

(Reagan smacks her making her laugh. As she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark turns and looks at them and smiles at them along with Oliver.)

Oliver: Well then.

(He walks off as he laughs at him and Mark continues on with his conversation with Tyler. Back over by them they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: Any chance you know how to make a Reagan Queen's total idiot.

(Kate hands her a bottle of water.)

Kate: Sorry. I'm not as good of a bartender.

(Reagan continues to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Oh you're cute.  
Kate: I do try.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She kisses her again as their kissing Kate can't help but smile into it.)

A couple of weeks later.

(It's been a couple of weeks since Mark and Kate went to find Reagan in LA only to find her in bed with Lucifer of all people. And when she found out Kate wasn't to 

happy with them well she wasn't to happy with herself for choosing to be with Sophie instead of Reagan. Although she did tell Reagan she didn't regret giving Sophie 

that second chance. She did regret walking away from Reagan again. And she even told her she'd never do it again which made Reagan happy and they both talked about 

them and have been back together ever since and since that night. Reagan's told Kate about her's and Mark's time in LA being friends with both Maze and Lucifer which 

of course made Kate make the joke of sex buddies again. And Reagan smacked her again.)

Reagan: There's only one person i wanna be sex buddies with and she looks good without her cloths on.

(She pushed Kate back onto the couch and kissed her sending them into a love making session on the couch. As for Mark and Tyler they both tried to be more than friends 

but decided them being together wasn't the best thing to do and ended things between them. Only to have Sophie smack her ex around a little getting him to look at her 

and laugh.)

Sophie: He really likes you dummy.  
Tyler: And what about you?  
Sophie: Tyler i'll find someone who makes me as happy as Reagan makes Kate and as happy as Mark made you.  
Tyler: Soph you made me happy.  
Sophie: Well i'm glad that i did. But i saw your face light up everytime Mark would walk into the room.  
Tyler: So what you're saying is.  
Sophie: Go find him and tell him how you feel about him.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He smiled at her as he turned and walked off. Over by Mark he's by the vending machine looking at what he wants to get as Tyler walks up to him.)

Tyler: Hey.

(Mark turned and looked at him.)

Mark: Hey. You are right?  
Tyler: I will be.

(Mark looks at him confused.)

Mark: Okay.

(Tyler grabs him in and kisses him. As their kissing Mark smiles in it. Then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: Think the Commander would notice if we i don't know did this.

(He grabs him and pushes him into the room getting him to laugh at him then he kissed him again. Back over at Kate's her and Reagan are both lying down on the couch 

under the blanket that's normally draped over the back of Kate's couch asleep after a number of times of love making they both fell asleep and while their both asleep 

Reagan smiles in her sleep because even though Kate did choose to be with Sophie. Kate still loved and wanted to be with her in the end and is looking forward to what 

is next for them in the very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot and i hope i put enough information about how Mark and Reagan became friends with Lucifer and Maze.


End file.
